Crimson
by Anne Herbold
Summary: Graveshift CSIs are Family, but what happens to that family when one of its own goes missing? Pressure will break, Hope is small, and it's a race against time to find their loved one Spoiler Season 7 finale. GSRAngst, Eventual Grillows, WarrickTina, WSR?
1. Chapter 1: Sara

**Author's Note: I know, I know, another MCSK fic, but this is gonna be quite different. First of all, it may seem GSR, but all it not what it seems. It will turn into Grillows. This is a tragedy fic, but again, I tell you, all is not what it seems. I actually had this idea spurt into my head after checking out the spoilers on and let me tell you, I am pretty damn depressed! I seriously want to kill the writers of CSI (unfortunately, it's not legal, so that's not happening. lol) I'm not a ****big fan of GSR, but Sara's one of my all-time favorite characters on the show, so in a way, I'm rebelling. Did I mention this may be a spoiler fic for the 7th season finale? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Rated T for upcoming chapters--Violence, Swearing, Gore and Adult Situations**

**Disclaimer: I'll never own CSI, but if I did, the season finale would be so completely different, and Grillows would reign! And Jorja Fox wouldn't leave CSI until the show ended, God willing it never does! I'm gonna go cry now, thank you very much!**

Chapter 1: Sara

We were going to go to dinner tonight. There I stood in front of my bed, trying to pick which dress to wear to Della Robbia's. He loved it there, said it was the best damn Italian he would ever have without having to step into Italy itself. Whenever he talks of Rome, Milan, or Venice and the sights there, I can't help but be transported into that place. I wanna be in that cafe, or the temple of Athena, I want to be in the middle of the Acropolis, watching all the commoners and Roman senators haggling prices over lamb and beef. Tonight, we would be as near to them as ever, sipping our red wine and dining on our amazing pasta. Rich and foreign scents would fill the air tonight, and we would dance together to the songs of the sirens. I saw us dancing, and he would twirl me around and around and the music would never end. And neither would we.

I stared again onto my bed. Two choices were given to me, Crimson Velvet or my Canary Lace. My canary yellow dress made me stand out in a crowd, bright like the sun, but I always felt like a little girl when I wore it around him. Tonight, I wanted to be something enigmatic and dark. The crimson velvet dress drew his attention more, and I knew how much he loved the feel of it between his fingers when we danced. I grabbed the Crimson Velvet and slipped over my black La Perla lingerie. Running to the mirror, I checked myself over. Makeup; Excellent. Hair; Beautifully Curled. Dress; Irresistable. Self-Confidence; Sky High.

My mouth grew to a smile that spread to the corner of my eyes; Maybe, just maybe, love existed tonight. Giggles escaped from my lips, and they became so loud and uncontrollable. I was going to win him tonight, my prize, and he would stay with me, forever. I would never again have to wait for a romantic rumour to never burst into reality. Reality was tonight. Tonight was forever.

"You love me. Love me. _Please_, tonight, say you love me. If you love me Gil Grissom, me loving you won't be so far away."

I spread my arms out wide and spinned around the room. This was all just a dream wasn't it? _Spin, Sara, spin away. Fly away, and know that someone out there may just love you tonight._

The spinning stopped, and my arm twisted in pain. Someone in black, his face covered, his gloved hand wrenching my arm in pain, stopping my spinning. I tried to fight, really I did. Tried my damned hardest to fight back, but he yanked me into his chest. I screamed his name, "Gil! Gil!" But no one came, only a syringe in the man in black's other hand slamming into my arm.

Everything is faded, and my world's disappeared into thin air. _Where is my forever?_

* * *

* * *

_Please let me know what you guys think. __I would love reviews from you guys. __Constructive Criticism is welcome as well._


	2. Chapter 2: Tina

**Author's Note: Okay, Chapter 2 for you guys to read. This is probably one of the fastest updates I've ever had, but then again, this is a pretty short chapter. Enjoy, and please Read and Review.**

**Rated T for Gore, Violence, Language, and some Adult Situations...maybe.**

**Disclaimer: Never gonna own it, unless Tony Zuiker and Jerry Bruckheimer gave it to me for my graduation present. **

Chapter 2: Tina

"So, are we gonna be able to have dinner tonight after your shift, Warrick?"

"Does the Bellagio, reservations for two, at ten sound good to you?" His voice rumbled with promiscuity.

She smiled, her teeth pressing down on her lower lip with anticipation, "Sounds great. Which dress should I wear?"

"The black one, but keep the color on your nails; I like it."

"You mean my crimson nails?, " she inspected her hands coyfully, blood-red nail polish shimmered on each finger, "Kay, baby. I'll see you later tonight. I love you."

"I love you too, Tina. Bye." Tina Brown turned off her cell phone and headed down to her bedroom.

She had just gotten home from work and couldn't wait to see her husband. After having showered before leaving the hospital, all she had to do was slip into her dinner dress and shoes and head out for the Bellagio. Knowing traffic, it would take an hour to get there, making her right on time.

Her dress and makeup didn't even take five minutes. Grabbing her purse, she slipped on her heels and headed out the door. Looking out onto the dark, misty night sky, she knew how peaceful the world had seemed. The moon though, troubled her.

"Tiger's Eye,' she mumbled aloud; the great glowing orb was surrounded by a ring of red and orange. She shivered, "Bad luck and strife ahead...but not for me." Taking a deep breath, hoping for the best, Tina headed to her car.

She had remembered when she was a child, her grandmother would often tell her of the warnings of Tiger's Eye and the moon. Those who looked upon it, she warned, would go through the worst ordeal, if not wearing their charms against the Tiger's Curse. Her parents always told her otherwise; Science rules such primitive and superstitious thoughts out. But still, a creeping feeling tore at her heart and her mind could not find resolve; she searched through her purse and took out her grandmother's amethyst rosary. Securely winding it around her wrist as a bracelet, she kissed the crucifix and whispered to it like she had seen her grandmother do so many times before, "Jesu, Light of the World and Lamb of God, Protect me from this dark night."

The words ended in accord with a sharp pain shooting through her neck. Reaching back with her hand, she pulled out what looked to her, a blow dart.

"What...the ...hell?" her breathing slowed and deepened as her eyes closed steadily. Falling onto the concrete pavement like a crumbling flower, Tina Brown's world faded to black. Tonight was the night of Tiger's Eye, and none would be spared from it.

* * *

_What do you guys think so far? Got any suggestions? Let me know, I happen to like **Constructive** Criticism (understand the bold on constructive). Please Read and Review_


	3. Chapter 3: Packages

**Author's Note: Chapter 3 was a little tougher to write, but I gots it done! I hope you guys enjoy it...it's full of suspense! Oh and GRILLOWS ALERT! So, obviously, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT! I gave fair warning, remember that. Enjoy and please Read and Review!**

**Rated T for Violence, Gore, Swearing, and Adult Situations**

**Disclaimers: I don't own StarWars, or Gil Grissom's Lightsaber Collection. I don't own CSI either. If I did, things would be completely differently...and George would grow his sexy sideburns again! **

Chapter 3: Packages

Gil and Catherine sat facing eachother at his dinnertable. He was drumming his fingers nervously against the table top as she sipped slowly on her can of Diet Dr. Pepper--please give the diabetic author some creative license--

"Nervous, Gil?" she smiled, "She's not going to be at your doorstep, right?"

"I'm meeting her at Della Robbia; Jesus, Cath, I hope she doesn't take it too harshly." he sighed, laying his head between his hands.

She got up from her chair. Lifting his chin up with her slim hand, she looked softly into his eyes, "Gil, it's better that you do this. Baby, " she whispered as she sat down gently in his lap, "Listen to me when I say this; Better to tell her tonight than having her find out through our wedding invitations. "

He chuckled , kissing her, but his voice was solemn, "I don't want to hurt Sara. She takes things so seriously sometimes."

"If she's got a problem about it, she can go to me. Sure, we'll fight it out, but in the end, Gil, she'll know it was better off this way. Sara's family, and family always has it's bouts, but it's worth it in the end. I'm sure, that with time, she'll be happy to know it ended up this way."

The doorbell rang, and his pallor whitened a shade.

She shook her head, "You are such a chicken, Gilbert Grissom." Getting up from his lap, she headed towards the door.

"If it is Sara, Cath, " he warned, "Can you tell her I'm having a serious bout of spontaneous indigestion?"

"I'll do better; I'll beat her off your doorstep with one of your plastic lightsabers from your StarWars collection, how 'bout that?"

"God, you're a meanie. I thought you said that you and Sara were close?" he laughed.

"Gil?..." her voice wary, " You need to come here and check this out."

He grumbled, and headed to the door, "What is it, Cath?..." She pointed to the doorstep.

He grabbed her arm for comfort, "Oh, God." his mouth lay open in distress. There lay a large package labeled, "To Dr. Gil Grissom; I have them."

" 'I have them'?" she laid her hand ove r her chest, she looked to him, "Hurry, Gil. Take it to the kitchen. We've got to find out who he's talking about!"

He took it in his arms and rushed to his kitchen table. Taking out his pocket knife, he carefully removed tape from the box and lifted the flaps to find the Miniature CrimeScene Killer's newest atrocity.

"Sara? Tina? God, No..." Cath started to cry. Gil took her in his arms, stroking her hair gently.

"We're gonna find them, Cath," he voice began to break. Slowly breaking away from her, he grabbed his cellphone from the table, and dialed Nick.

"Nick, " He tried to keep calm, but his voice was too urgent, " Tell the others to stay, it's an emergency. If they've already left, call them and tell to get there asses back to the crimelab immediately! Cath and I will be there in ten minutes."

"Gil, " Catherine tried to regain herself, "How are we going to tell 'Rick?"

"I don't know, Catherine...I don't know..."

* * *

_God! so much drama! I hope you liked it! Please Read and Review! I'll love you forever if you did!_


	4. Chapter 4: Irony For a Beautiful Liar

**Author's Note: Chapter 4 Up! Wow, this fic is going by faster than I thought! Hope you like it. It's very Sara Angsty at this point. Please Read and Review!**

**Rated T for Violence, Gore, Swearing, and Adult Situations**

**Disclaimer: Never gonna own it, unless George and Sean Bean come to my door step and hand it to me.**

Chapter 4: Ironic Wake Up For A Beautiful Liar

"Sara? Sara Sidle? Pick up the phone girl, I know you're awake, pick it up!" Warrick's voice rumbled from her messaging machine. Reaching out blindly in the dark, she stretched out her hands for her phone. After fumbling for a few minor seconds, the phone was held clumsily to her ear.

"Hello? War, is that you?" she wiped the sandman from her sleepy eyes.

A hearty laugh could be heard from the other end, "Morning, Sunshine. Do me a favor and open your front door."

"What? Ugh...Warrick it's, " she glanced quickly at her alarm clock, "7 a.m. Why so early? Don't we usually eat breakfast after shift?"

"No questions, just open the door, Sar, please?"

"Okay, but you are _so_ paying for breakfast." grumbling she gathered herself and trudgingly headed to her front door and opened it. To her suprise, Warrick and Tina stood at her doorstep in formal dress.

Sara's mouth was ajar, "What the Hell's going on you guys?"

Tina squealed, "We're getting married!"

"WHAT?!" her eyes were now the size of halfdollars. _No, this is not happening! Not happening! This is just one big nightmare, and I will soon wake up to the sound of my alarm clock and coffee. Warrick will meet me at the diner, we'll have our food just as before and bitch about Grissom like always. Never, Never! This is not happening to me!_

He smiled sheepishly, "Can we talk to you _inside?_ Please?"

"Please do. You guys should know by now that I do not comprehend things well without coffee. The sooner I have my coffee, the better. And the sooner you can explain what the hell is going on here." She turned around and headed back inside, the two following in back of her. Sara turned on her coffee pot, putting in extra water and coffee grounds into the mix. Propping her elbows on the kitchen counter, she stared blindly at the coffee percalator till it filled up with the precious dark liquid filled to the brim.

"You guys want coffee, right?" she asked, whilst grabbing three mugs from her cupboards. Turning around she found the two standing awkwardly, twitching like nervous twelve year olds, "You can sit down, I don't mind."

Warrick chuckled nervously as did Tina, "Come on 'Rick," his girlfriend took him by the hand and sat themselves on two stools at Sara's kitchen table.

Sara returned to her barista duties, pouring coffee into their mugs, and managing to bring them as well as creamer and sugar to the table, "Okay," she sighted as she placed the things down, "Now that coffee is ready to drink, start your explaining on why you decided to get married and why you're telling me for that matter."

"We love each other, " laughed Warrick.

Her stomach felt as if it just fell to the floor, and she almost choked on her coffee, _Can I die now as you've broken my heart?_

Tina continued her lover's train of thought, "And we want to spend the rest of our lives together!"

_I hate you, hate you for saying that, _Sara's smile froze, trying to repress the bile from coming up, her voice was still surprisingly amused, "So why...Why did you decide to tell me?"

"We would like you to act as a witness to the ceremony. We figured you'd be able to keep it secret; You know Nick and Greg, they'd blurt it out before the day was over. And Gris and Cath wouldn't think it such a great idea. But Sara, " his sea-stormy eyes shined full of praise, "I know you, you'll keep it secret until Tina and I know a time to tell the others. What d'ya say?"

Slamming her coffee mug against the table, she rose from the table and faced her wall away from her best friend and his soon to be wife. Tears welled at the corners of her eyes, and sniffling began, _Sara, don't do this; don't you dare break down! You can't do this, not in front of Warrick! Not now. No matter how much you hate her and never want to be around her ever again, no matter how much you want to scream at her for taking him away from you, stay strong. Stay strong, Sara. _Her body started shaking uncontrollably with sobbing.

She ran to them, throwing her arms around Warrick and Tina and cried, "Yes, of course. Just... just let me get cleaned up and ready; even a witness has to look good." her laugh was bitter, and she remained bitter throughout the service and the rest of the day, despite the cheery veneer that covered her. She smiled, hugged the new bride and groom, had brunch with them at the diner, but she knew her life's expectations shrank incredibly. All she had in life now was her work, and maybe if she tried hard enough to get him to notice her, the affections of Gilbert Grissom.

**xxxx**

"Sara? Sara?" the voice rang in my head, vibrating, aching. _Warrick, Warrick? Is that you?_

"Sara, wake up. I...I'm scared. I don't know where we are." _Warrick, don't be silly, you're never scared._

I could feel the crust crumble slightly from my eyes as they opened. A blurry figure hung over me.

"Sara, It's me, Tina. Are you alright?"

_Oh shit._

* * *

_So yeah, this piece is tremendously angsty, but I hope you guys like it. Please Read and Review!_


	5. Chapter 5: Warrick

**Author's Note: Chapter's a little short, and the update's been a while, but I've been busy with schoolwork. Sorry guys! I hope you like this bit, it's got some Nick/Warrick friendship and empowerment. Sorry, there's a little Grissom-dissing, but no worries, he'll get his chapter soon! Please Read and Review!**

**Rated T for violence, gore, swearing, and maybe a few adult situations further on in the story.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own it, but it sure would be nice for my birthday! Pretty Please, Tony and Jerry?!**

Chapter 5: Warrick

Like a dazed sloth, he sat there in the breakroom, his mouth open and his eyes in shock; his wife and his best friend were trapped ants under the magnifying glass of some sick bastard. The same sick bastard he and his team had been trying to locate for the past year. And now...now, the two most import things in his life were taken from under him when he least expected it.

Staring at the miniature crimescene was a forensic hell; the whole scene was covered in blood from Sara and Tina's pint-sized replica bodies. The bodies themselves were mangled as if from some kind of animal or extroadinarily dangerous machine. Bite marks were found on their calves and wrists, but deep gashes as if from some kind of medical instrument could be found all over their bodies. Warrick blinked, this couldn't have been happening, or did it already happen? The blood from the crimescene had already been tested and proved human. Now, he sat, waiting for DNA results, waiting for the worst of news and assumptions.

"Hey man. Rick? Rick?!" looking up, he found Nick sitting by his side.

"Hey, Nick, " his voice weakened slightly, "Sorry, I just've been so preoccupied and..."

Nick patted him on the shoulder,"No worries, bro; you got every right to be preoccupied."

"DNA results come in yet?"

His friend frowned, "Yeah, uh, they came in positive for Tina and Sara, man."

Warrick's face screwed up in frustration, "Goddamnit! We're never gonna find 'em; They might as well be dead if the blood's theirs! God..." He punched the table violently, almost making the room vibrate with his anger. Burying his head in his hands he whispered, "It's hopeless, Nicky; we've never caught this guy and we never will. Griss is following a pipe dream, thinking he can catch the guy."

"We're gonna catch 'im, Warrick..."

His laugh burst out cynically, " Yeah? You think so, Nick? Grissom likes to tell us that, eventhough this guy's been driving him mad? Grissom's words are nothing, man, just frickin false hope to keep us going through another case. I bet he doesn't even give a rip about Tina and Sara! I mean, all he care's about is the case and the fucking killer!--"

"This is not about Grissom, man. This case is about Tina and Sara!" Nick yelled. Taking a deep breath, he continued, his voice more comforting, "I don't give a shit about what he thinks right now, what I care about is getting our girls back, and I know you do too. I know this sounds mean of me, but the sooner you stop being pissed at Griss and start working on the case, the sooner we can nail that bastard and get Tina and Sara home. Come on, man. Whaddya say?"

Warrick tilted his head back, his eyes closed to the ceiling lights, "Alright, alright Nick, let's go." Opening his eyes, he got up from his chair.

Nick grinned at his friend and pointed to the miniature crimescene, "You ready to process that piece of shit with me?"

"Hell yes, that fucker's gonna pay when I get to him." The two hugged, knowing that no matter how scarce hope was, its whisper still echoed through the hearts of those in the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

* * *

_Slightly uplifting? Please tell me what you guys think, I would love to know...just press that little button on the bottom of the page that lets you submit reviews...I know you can do it...c'mon...little closer...THERE WE GO! REVIEW AWAY, READERS!_


	6. Chapter 6: Gil & Cath

**Author's Note: Short Chapter, I know, but it should be good. No worries, though! there will be another chapter involving Sara and Tina soon. Right now, I had to focus a bit more on Grissom and Catherine. I really don't where Greggo stands right now...maybe I'll be influenced to put him in somewhere, who knows? Oh and...GRILLOWS ALERT! If you don't like, then you may not want to read it! Please Enjoy! Read and Review!**

**Rated T for ...check previous chaps for reasons!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...stupid Jerry and Tony forgot my birthday! waah! lol**

Chapter 6: Gil & Cath

Sitting at his desk, head buried underneath his hands, Gilbert Grissom was at a mental impasse. He had studied and looked over the miniature crimescene again and again, and still he could find nothing. He even had Hodges look it over for any kind of mention or sight of bleach like the previous scenes; no such luck. This was personal, the killer had made it very clear to him. But why him? That was the question. Gil couldn't help but want to sincerely hate his job at times like this, these unthinkable and impossible times.

The guilt ate away at him, ringing constantly. He could've done something! He could've prevented this...couldn't he? What could've been done to stop all this insanity?

He felt a a gentle hand touch his arm, "Cath?"

"Yeah?"

"Do--do you think that if I hadn't led her on...If I had told her sooner about us, Sara would still be here?"

He could hear her broken sigh, "I don't think it was about you and Sara, Gil. Maybe...he just picked her, because...she had more of a routine way of living, I guess."

He looked up at her; Catherine's eyes were red from crying. "What would I do without you, Catherine? You loved me after all the stupid things I've done. You never gave up on me, even when you knew about Sara and I...I...just can't believe you, Catherine. Here I am, I ruined everything for us, I've put one of my best CSIs in danger and you stand by me still."

A smile crept through her tears, "Sweetie, you'd do the same for me, I know you would."

He returned the same weary smile, but his voice was mournful, "Do you think we'll have as much luck finding Sara, as we did with Nicky?"

Silence. She took deep breaths, trying to think of something inspiring to tell him. Nothing. Not a single word of confidence eked from her mouth. Like a flood, sobs came out of her mouth, and she could not stop them.

"Gil...I'm so worried about her! What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do..." she rasped, sandpaper-like words grating against her throat, "If we lose Sara..."

He got up from his desk and wrapped his arms about her warmly. He held her tight, hoping he would never lose her, never having her vanish before his eyes, never wanting to see her miniature corpse in a miniature cedar box. _Never_, he thought, _Never will I every have this happen to me again. I can't let it happen to me again. To us. This is the last time._

Gently, Gil whispered in her ear, "This is the last time, Catherine. This is the last time, I swear to you. We will find Sara and Tina, we _will not _lose." As he said those words, tears slowly trickled down his cheeks. Losing one of his family members was a certain reality; But Gilbert Grissom was always one to tangle with the Fates.

* * *

_Well, whaddya think? Angsty? Sad? Heartbreaking? Please tell me, I would love to know in a Review! Just press the "submit review" button on your left hand corner, and all will be well!_


	7. Chapter 7: Sara and Tina

**Author's Note: Sorry for the slow update guys. No worries though, senior year's over! Hope you like the chapter! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Rating on previous chapters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, but if I did, George, Eric and Gary would all be shirtless in every fricking episode the ENTIRE time! lol.**

Chapter 7: Sara and Tina

"Sara?" Tina's vioce vibrated through my body, setting every nerve in me on fire. God, it felt like the world's biggest hangover. Definitely not a good way to wake up.

"Ugh, not so loudly, please."

"Sorry, are you okay?"

_Am I okay? Am I okay?! I feel like I've beeen put in a frickin blender on frappe mode, then shoved into a martini shaker, Bond style. How do you think I feel?!_

Groggily, I got up, my legs aching and wobbling like jello. The room we were in was hermitically sealed; no windows existed here and the door was nailed shut. No way out, just four granite walls surrounding us. I looked over at Tina; she was a pristine doll, despite all the trauma she'd probably been through. Me, on the other hand, I probably looked just like I felt; shitty.

"I'm gonna be sick..." I held my hand to my stomach.

She pointed to a corner of the room, her voice sympathetic, "Over there; I didn't use that spot. Don't worry, the nausea wears off in a few minutes; I think they gave us something."

I wasn't listening; I practically ran to the corner to vomit. After a few minutes, I wiped my mouth, and walked back over to her.

"What did you say?"

"I think whoever did this gave us something. Chloroform, I don't know, something to knock us out."

"Yeah, probably , " I looked down to my arm; it was bandaged tightly around, "Hey..uh.. someone must've..."

"Drawn our blood?" she smirked grimly, "Yeah , I figured that. But why? Why all this?"

I sat down. _Why were we drugged? Why was our blood drawn? Why aren't we dead yet? _

Then it hit me, "Izzy Delancey."

Tina's eyebrows cocked, " Excuse me?"

I looked at her, "Did Warrick ever tell you about the Miniature Crimescene Killer?"

Her voice was shaky, "A little bit. Why?"

"The first victim, Izzy Delancey, had his blood drawn after he was killed. The killer then used that blood in the mini crime scene as well..."

"You mean to tell me that we're this guy's next victims?"

"Pretty much."

She rested her hands between her knees. Tina whimpered, "How are we going to get out of here?!"

A door slammed somewhere near our room. We both shot up from the floor.

"Oh my God. Sara, he's coming!" she whispered anxiously.

I looked around the room; there just had to be some way to escape. I circled the room twice, checking over and over, but nothing helped. The room being absolutely freezing didn't help ever.

Why was the room cold? I smiled; not so sealed after all. I tilted my head upward, seeing our escape.

"Tina?"

"Yeah?"

"Sweet Freedom." I pointed to the ceiling vent and smiled at her,"Shall we?"

Steps could be heard coming towards our room.

"Hurry Sara! Get on top of my shoulders, now!"

* * *

_So? What do think so far? I love it if you'd review! All you gots to do is press that button on the left hand corner that says, "Submit Review" Thankyou!_


	8. Chapter 8: Greg

**Author's Note: Here ya go, new chapter. Hopefully you'll find it more uplifting. And yes, I put in Greggo...believe it or not, he actually helped me with writer's block! Enjoy, and Read and Review Please!**

**Rated T for gore, violence, language, and maybe some adult situations later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI! I want to, but I don't! So There! Blech to all who deny me such pleasure! That means you Jerry and Tony!**

Chapter 8: Greg

Greg had decided about five minutes into helping Hodges find a connection with Tina and Sara's miniature crimescene and the previous was a lost cause. Hodges was a glory hog and being such, didn't leave Greg much to work with. Greg then left with Catherine to scour Tina and Sara's apartments for any kind of evidence. Signs of struggle; yes. Photos of both abduction sites were taken. Black fibers in Sara's apartment and Tina's car was bagged as evidence. Other than that, there was nothing, absolutely nothing left to process.

"Cath?"

Catherine went over the inside of Tina's car with a flashlight, "Yeah, Greg?"

"Can I rip all of my hair out? There's nothing left to process! This guy didn't leave us anything!" he grumbled loudly.

She turned around to face him, "Greg," her voice downcast, " I know...I know this seems impossible, but we've got to try and find someting that will link us to the killer," she brushed her hand gently across Greg's cheek and weakly smiled, "Do me a favor and take the fibers back to Hodges and have him process it. See if you can find something. When you're done, go help Nick and Warrick, okay?"

He smiled back, his eyes weary and hopeless, "Fine. Aren't you gonna come with?"

"No, I've gotta go over Tina's car at least a couple more times."

"Suit yourself."

**xxxx**

"Hey, Nick?"

The Texan looked up across the lab table at Warrick, "Yeah?"

"You wanna hand me a magnifying glass; my eyes are going cross-eyed from staring at this damn box."

Nick grabbed the magnifying glass at his right, and tossed it over to him. Warrick caught it with ease.

"Hey guys," Greg walked in, coffee in hand, "Cath sent me over hear to help, that okay?"

"The more the merrier, Greggo."

"Thanks, Nick," He went over to Nick's side of the table; he was a little wary of Warrick, having overheard the outburst of his earlier. It wasn't that he though any less of his friend, no, it was just because Greg didn't really know how to handle the idea of Warrick Brown under extreme durress and worry. Warrick was already an intense person, and the idea of him exploding from such conditions left Greg a little more cautious.

Greg walked over to the center of the table, where the miniature crimescene was located. He cringed in disgust; he'd never seen a crimescene so grizzly. The details were immaculate, right down to the door hinges. The door. The door struck a chord of familiarity in him; the hammered in nails and the scratched glass reminded him distinctly of a double homicide located in a warehouse he had processed six months earlier.

"Guys...Sara and Tina are in the Lockwood Warehouse, just ten miles out of Vegas," his voice almost prophetic to their ears, caused the other two men to raise their heads.

"What?"

He grabbed the both of them by their arms, "Rick, Nick, we have to go there NOW! COME ON!" Together they rushed out of the room, nearly running towards the outside.

"Where the hell are you guys going?!" Grissom could be heard yelling behind them, "There's evidence to process!"

Warrick turned around and laughed, "FUCK THE EVIDENCE, GRISS! We're gettin our girls back, you comin or not!"

"Oh my God, " he whispered under his breath. Getting out his cellphone, he called Catherine, "Cath, honey... the boys found the location, we're getting them right now." He ran up alongside his men, joining in the rescue mission.

* * *

_Oh my gosh! Cliffie! Sorry, I hate cliffies, but no worries, next chapter'll be a big doozy! Read and Review, please. You know you want to!_


	9. Chapter 9: Sara & Tina

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a late update! Writer's block is a total and complete bitch, and was kicking my ass for quite some time. I sincerely hope you guys like this chapter. I'll try to get Chapter 10 as quickly as possible. Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: Ugh...I don't own CSI...grr...and never will!**

**Rated T for violence, gore, language, and adult situations (perhaps in future chapters).**

Chapter 9: Sara &Tina

Pulling Tina up into the vent was like pulling a ton of lead; she may've appeared small, but boy, she definately didn't feel it. We sat there in the small cramped tunnel, holding our breaths, our hearts pounding like jackhammers throughout our bodies. We waited and listened for the footsteps of our captor, but none came.

Her nerves came through her laugh, a broken record echoing in the tunnel, "Where did he go? What the hell? Where did he go?!--" I clamped my hand over her mouth. I wonder how she handled ER and trauma patients when on call.

The creak of the already rusty door opened roughly; whoever this guy was, he must've been incredibly strong. Footfalls stopped right below the vent, and his hauntingly rich laughter soared up into the vent. My nerves blazed up and down my spine; God, he knew this would happen. He knew, and we were far from escape.

"This, " the slimy bastard chimed, "Isn't over ladies, far from over. But have fun in the process, I know I will."

Tina started shaking like a damned chihuahua as he slammed the door. She looked to me , a little girl losing her way, "Sara?..."

_I hate it when this happens. Why is it that whenever there's a crisis at hand, I'm the one people look to? It's not like I've got some weird maternal glow about me that just booms, "Come hither, I'll protect ye!". That's Catherine's job. You'd think that Tina, a doctor who's handled hundreds of emergencies, would be one with the 'cool, calm and collected' stamp on her forehead, but no, she's the one freaking out. How does Cath and Griss handle this kind of crap?! _

I took a deep breath, "Yes, Tina?"

"If anything happens to me, please give this to Warrick, " she took off her rosary, and laid it in my hands, "So he knows..."

"We're going to get out of this together. We can do this; this guy isn't so smart, and --"

A small grin came to her face, "Aren't you supposed to be the realist in situations like this? All this hopefulness is kind of uncharacteristic of you, Sara."

"This is different; I want to get out alive, and you're coming with me whether you like it or not, Tina Brown. You can't just give up; what would Rick think?" I turned to the unsure path that lay ahead of us and started crawling, " And besides, with me in front of you, I'm basically a human shield for anything that comes our way. So think of it this way; you've got extra insurance."

"That's reassuring."

_You better think it's reassuring; I'm putting my life on the line for my best friend's wife and expecting nothing in return. Why? Oh, a little thing called unrequited love for your husband, and I probably couldn't live with myself after seeing the look on his face if you died. Not to mention my life is completely pathetic and virtually worthless outside the crimelab. God, why do I have to be so masochistic? _

"Good to know. Now, follow me." Her steps coincided with mine for what seemed to me hours. Paranoia infested our heaving breathing and nervous glances as we waited for our captor to throw a deadly obstacle in our way. Unfortunately for us, it came at the most inopportune moment, when both of us rested, gaining some strength to keep going on.

The sound of gas leaking through the pipes and unto our path surrounded my ears. I wasn't going to take any chances, "Tina?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't breath; I think he's trying to poison us. And whatever you do, keep following me; we cannot let him sidetrack us."

* * *

_Dun, Dun, DUN! I know, I know, another cliffie. But who doesn't like a good cliffhanger at the end of a chapter? I hope you've enjoyed my story thus far. Please review and tell me what you think!_


	10. Chapter 10: Tina

**Author's Note: You guys have no idea how sorry I am for not updating this sooner! Seriously! Well maybe you do; I mean after all we are writers, and as such life always likes to throw us some nasty curveballs. Gotta love life's obstacles, right? This chapter is short, but then again, they all are, but I hope you all like it. It's very depressing, but things aren't always what they appear in this chapter. Please Read and Review and tell me what you think. As always, I love to hear from you guys. P.S. A many heartfelt thanks to all you lovely readers who reviewed; you guys are awesome! **

**Rated T for gore, violence, swearing and etc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfictions. **

Chapter 10: Tina

Tina held her breath, trudging right behind Sara. Yellow smoke flew, billowing around them like a massive snake ready to strike its prey. So thick was the alien matter, she couldn't make out whether or not Sara was still in front of her, nor her own hands if she waved them in front of her face.

_Keep moving, don't get distracted! _But it seemed impossible; her head wracked with pain, and she could hear the dull throbbing throughout her entire body. Tina had never won those contests as a child as to who could hold to breaths the longest, infact she was always the one to give up first. She regretted that now, nearly a minute after holding her breath, trying to follow Sara with what she now considered her cumbersome limbs. Her brain could explode any minute, she thought to herself, and still Sara would egg her on.

_That's Sara for you, Tina; she's always so damn determined, never wantin' to stop until she's got it right. She's like you in that respect; precise and a perfectionist when it comes down to work. Whatever we want, we get no matter the cost. Is she that determined to survive? To see through this god-forsaken night? Why does she think we can get outta here? I know we can't, but God...she won't stop...can't stop now..._

Tina was going to explode, her brain screaming for oxygen and her lungs felt as if aflame. She couldn't take the torture any longer; she gasped for air, sucking in the yellow fumes that surrounded her. As she breathed in deeper this sweet toxin, little by little her limbs grew numb, then her torso, until finally, her brain was no longer swelling, but in a blissful medium of calm. As she crawled , she realized how much lighter she felt and what a relief it was to be breathing once again.

_What the hell is wrong with Sara, thinking this gas is poisonous? It's wonderful...maybe this guy's trying to give us a break. He can't be that bad..._

Tina had stopped crawling giving even more so into temptation, a crucial mistake when making one's way through a flimsy metal tunnel for survival. But she no longer cared; her mind was so flooded with toxins, and her sense of her surroundings pared down to a minimum, she couldn't notice if she tried the quaking of the already unsound ground beneath her. Cross-legged she sat, with a delusioned smile on her face. Only then, when the floor crumbled beneath her, did she look up with surprise and alarm.

Her arms flailed about, thrashing as she looked about her for some sort of a grip. Mere seconds of falling seemed like hours in the cold darkness that lay about her. She screamed, but nothing came out of her tiny mouth.

On cold linoleum floor did she land, crimson puddles oozing out from beneath her delicate head...

"A real shame, Mrs. Brown; I'd thought you'd be last," a vile laugh shook the room of Tina's new prison, " I knew you to be much stronger than this. Oh well, one down, one more to go..."

* * *

_I know, it's a depressing chapter! But like I said before when I started this story, all is not as it seems. And no worries, I promise some serious butt-kicking later on in this story! And we do get to hear from Sara and the gang soon enough. As always, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please Read and Review, I'd love it if you did!_


	11. Chapter 11: Newest Arrival

**Author's Note: YES!!! PRAISE THE LORD AND HALLELUJAH!!! I'm back on and kickin'! I'm soooooo sorrryyy for not updating; Life seriously got in the way! AKA: College, My two idiot brothers that broke the computer, the nearly waiting nearly 2 months for said computer to be fixed, and a lovely little thing called writer's block (which was only like...2 days, one of the quickest cases of writer's block I've ever had...wierd, I know!) Just to let everybody know, I've introduced a new character to the story. Hopefully, you'll enjoy him, at least I hope you do. And, he'll, no doubt, bring up some questions for you. I want to thank all my lovely readers and reviewers for waiting soooo long, and again, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Rated T for gore, blood, swearing, violence, and maybe if we're lucky, some adult moments!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI...except in my highly delusional daydreams where Grillows reigns supreme and George Eads, David Tennant, and John Barrowman are ALL MINE!!! **

Chapter 11: Newest Arrival

Tina wasn't supposed to die. He'd never thought that the pride and glory of Shady Palms Hospital could be so weak. Funny, he laughed bitterly, They lied to me...the whole time. It wasn't supposed to end like this. She'd always been so brave and prepared in the emergency room. Why didn't she make it? What did they do to her? Richard heard the girl's crawling above him for the past two minutes, she'd not last long; after all there was no end to the tunnel, merely a continuous merry-go-round through the building. She'd fall, but he was prepared this time having found a worn mattress in one of the room's closets and laid it on the floor_. Yes, she will fall and I will..._

"FFFUUUUCCCKKK!!!!!!!!!" the ceiling's tiles burst forth, sending dust into the air, and the young woman crashing onto a musty mattress, "Ooowww. Tina? Tina, you there?"

_God, I hate it when my timing's off...oh well, time to get down to business._ Striding over to the girl, he knelt down beside her. She lay on her stomach, her face buried in the mattress. Gently, he turned her over,_ Pretty girl, I wonder what she did to piss Natalie and Mike off so much?_

Opening her eyes, she looked at him dreamily, no doubt the affects of the laughing gas, "Where's Tina? Where am I? And who are you?" The girl attempted to get up, but the results were a few groans and falling back down on the mattress.

Nimbly he caught her, gently cradling her delicate head in his strong arms"Be careful now, you've banged yourself up pretty good. Tina...she's, well...Tina's somewhere around here. Don't worry, I'll help you find her. As to our location, I don't really know...ummm...What was your last question?"

"Your name, " she coughed, "What's your name?"

"Richard. Richard Johnston; I worked with Tina at Shady Palms. And you?"

"Sara Sidle." His eyes widened at sound of her name.

"Do you work with Gil Grissom at the Las Vegas Police Department?"

"Yes..." Sara's face grew wary with suspicion, "Why?"

"I think I know why we're here." Steadily, he helped her get up, " Here, put your arm about my shoulders. There we go; let's see if we can find a way out of here and..."

Sara stopped him, "What about Tina? We have to have to find her! I made a promise that I'd get her out of here and back to.." her voice faltered with a shot of what seemed, painful regret, "Warrick..."

Richard looked at her, his grey-blue eyes weary; his journey here had no doubt been nearly, if not more so as long as hers, "Don't worry, we'll find Tina first." _But I can't guarrantee she'll be alive._

"Thankyou, " A small smile crept onto her face, "Do you know a way out of here then?"

"Of course, " He nodded to the door.

"But it's..."

"Nailed shut? I've been working on those, " He grinned mischieviously, he thrust his dirty and callused hand into his back pocket of his even grimier pants, "Damn idiot didn't even bother to look through my jeans to check if I'd had anything on me when he knocked me out." He slipped the knife back into his pants, "Can you stand up?" She nodded, "Good, " he continued, "I'm going to try and push the door open. It's still a little stiff."

Sara removed her arm from his neck, and got behind him. Richard turned the doorknob, and pushed against the door causing it creak as it slowly opened.

Relief washed over the two of them. Richard turned to Sara, "Do you still need some help?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine I think. Let's just go and find Tina."

* * *

_My lovely readers it is up to you to decide; Should Tina live? I've come up with two (or three...giggle) alternate endings to this story, which ends next chapter. So please, leave a review or pm me on my profile with your opinions! Remember, majority rules...sort of..._

_Also, I'd love to hear your thoughts on "Richard"; I came up with him last minute, and thought he'd make a great addition. Perchance, there may be a epilogue coming after the last chapter...MUAHAHA! _

_Oh, and ...REVIEWERS GET CYBERCOOKIES!!! _


End file.
